The Coming of Karavas
The coming of Karavas, "The Battle of the Beard"(Dwarven tale) "The War of the Heavens"(Elf tale), "The battle for the under-empire"(Nerubian tale) many more names it takes, this tale is over 4,000 years old, and it begins here: The coming of Karavas The under-empire of the Nerubians had built a mighty kingdom in the subterranean parts of the Northern Icelands, they had amassed an army of grand size, their leaders very prideful and boasting of their power and magick control, letting loose a yell to the heavens:"Behold the Nerubian Queen and her majesty! we stand above Gods and Titans, tremble before our wrath!" And then it came, a mere decade after their declaration a mighty comet came from the heavens crashing into the heart of their empire, and with is the God of destruction, Karavas the Destroyer. War of the Heavens Before Karavas came to the world of Versidium, he fought a war with his fellow Gods, though he was strong and unparrelled in the art of war, his followers were few and he himself was outnumbered, thus he was cast from his celestial throne, encased in a comet to banish him, unfortunately his comet crashed into a mortal planet and is the cause of the battles for exsistance. Battle of the Beard In the coming days the Dwarven kingdom of Ironforge felt a massive tremor in their caverns some even collapsing in on themselves killing a few dozen Dwarves, the King Moison Battlebeard sent a scout to see what happened, the mountains of the far north had become hideously warped, Runepriests had warned the King that something terrible was coming, the end of the world. The battle for the under-empire The Nerubians, while arrogant and selfish to the extreme knew their days were numbered, they overcame their extreme Xenophobia to contact the nation of Dwarves to their south, to which they were sent a response with Dwarven armies sent to their aid, from the island of Lustria came Lizardfolk and to the deep southern continent a contingent of Elven Warriors arrive to the North hacing been on this journey for weeks The wars of extinction From here, the armies of the alliance crashed into the Undead Nerubians who had fallen under his control to obtain a new empire, the battles were fierce with Elven mages bringing fire and lighting to the fields of battle, Dwarven Ironbreaker shield walls being fallen upon by Nerubians as an ocean clashing onto mountains. This war however, could not be sustained by the mortal armies, as even the Lizardmen of Lustria's numbers were being streched thin, so the Dwarves and Elves concoted a plan, the Dwarven smiths began work on this new prison, as the Elves, Lizardmen and Nerubians started their runecrafting, inscribing runes of imprisonment as it became clear even their strongest of Heroes cold not slay him. The imprisonment of karavas In one final act, the Elven Mages, Nerubian Priests and Lizard Priest Kings sacrified their lives and souls to seal him in this prison, transferring his body, mind and soul to this prison under the ocean, the races then gave their respects, buried their dead and moves on. Category:Historical Tales